


I'll never forget

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I'll never forget

“I need you to listen to me” Fernando said firmly. His large, calloused hands gripped my cheeks firmly, our faces less than an inch apart. I could feel his gentle breaths warm against my face as he forced me to make eye contact with him.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” I whispered. He nodded slowly, a look of regret on his face. A single tear rolled down the left side of my face as I brought my hands up to grip his biceps.

He stood face to face with me, as though nothing was wrong. It was late at night, long past midnight and the silence between us seemed so normal. This was familiar, lying in the muddy field which was his stare, feeling his smooth tense arms beneath my trembling fingertips. It was so unexpected too.

Everything between us had stalled. Silent accusations trembled between my lips but were never spoken. There was no row as if we feared that any move to upset the other would lead to confrontation that would end us.

I opened my mouth to speak, the words being forced from my throat as if they were not my own. “Ignore me, pretend that this is not happening, to deny the difficulty of the situation, or the pain or the love. Don’t you ever walk past me in the street as though I’m not there! You don’t fool me, I know why this has to end Fernando. Just promise me that you’ll never try to pretend to yourself that I do not exist”.

“I have to… Chelsea don’t want me anymore” He choked.

“I know…how long do we have?” I asked solemnly, watching his face closely as he studied the clock hanging on the wall behind me.

“About a minute” he sighed. His hands wound their way around my waist, dipping into the end of my hair as we embraced. I slid my own arms from their place at his shoulders to around his neck, bringing his face the final ½ an inch to mine.

His lips were gentle on mine, taking care and time that we didn’t have. My fingers knotted themselves in his hair and gripped tightly as the kiss became forcibly more heated. Our tongues battled against each other for dominance which neither of us seemed to want to win. The smell of his aftershave lingered on his skin, it was unmistakable; he wore the same one every day, it was a part of him that I would miss, just something that made Nando well…Nando.

I pulled back from his lips as tears began to well in my eyes. “It’s not enough time!” I sobbed. His nose brushed against mine and I stared into his brown orbs for what I knew would be the last time. His too were filled to the brim with fresh tears. Mine were cascading down my face. “I’ll never forget…I’ll never forget…I promise” I repeated over and over as I felt the seconds slip by.

The second hand on the clock ticked away furiously, loudly. I could hear the ticking over the pounding of my own heart as Fernando brushed my hair from my eyes, pressing his lips to my forehead. “How long now?” I whispered against his neck as he held me still.

“10 seconds” He took a step back and held me at arm’s distance. “Close your eyes” he commanded in a hushed tone. I obeyed him, my eyes slipping shut as I heard the ticking again. 8…7…6…5…

“I love you” his thumbs brushed a few of my tears aside as he spoke. 4…3…2

“I’ll never forget” my eyes remained shut but I couldn’t ignore my other senses, his touch was gone and the echo of his footsteps and the clicking of the door behind him told me that he was gone. I sunk to the floor with my face in my hands. “I’ll never forget”.


End file.
